Heretofore, a beverage manufacturing device of a tea, a coffee or the like is constituted so that the manufactured tea, coffee or the like can be accompanied with milk foam produced by a milk foamer. This milk foamer sucks milk into the milker from a milk pack (a milk storage section) in which the milk is stored via a suction tube by use of steam generated by a boiler. On the other hand, air is simultaneously sucked into the milker, and this milker mixes the milk and the air to produce the milk foam (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-73868).
However, when the milk is sucked from the milk pack, a slight amount of the milk is attached to an inner surface of the suction tube, and remains. If this remaining milk is left to stand for a predetermined time or more, floating germs present in the air are attached to the milk to multiply. Moreover, a problem has occurred that the miscellaneous germs which have multiplied in the suction tube are mixed in the tea or the coffee during the next production of the milk foam.
The present invention has been developed in order to solve such a conventional technical problem, and an object thereof is to provide a milk foamer capable of smoothly and securely managing hygiene of a suction tube which sucks milk from a milk storage section.